Tu Amor
by Miyuu Inuzuka
Summary: Sakura reveals something t Ino in a song


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song by La Rebelde.OneShot InoXSakura.Songfic."_Talking" **"Singing"**_ "Actions" 

_"Ino can you meet us at the kareoke joint tonight?"_ Sakura asked as her,Shikamaru,Ino,Naruto,Hinata and Sasuke sat down at their table in Viallge Inn.

_"Of course.I'll have to check with mom but I should be able to."_ The blonde girl said grinning.

_"Great."_ Sasuke said sarcasticaly.

_"Oh shut up Sasuke."_ Shikamaru said as the waitress came up to them.

"_Hey guys." _It was Temari.

_"Hey Temari-chan."_ Ino said smiling at her new friend.

_"How can I help ya tonight?Usual?"_

_"Yeah.Sounds good."_ The no longer shy Hyuuga girl said as Naruto put his arm around her.

Temari walked away and soon came back with the groups usual order.

Skipping to Kareoke Scene

Ino and Sakura and Temari walked in to the almost empty lounge of the Kareoke Hut.

_"So,Ino you want to go up first and sing a duet with me?"_ Temari asked.Ino grinned and the two girls ran up to the stage.

Ok so replace Brandy with Ino and Monica with Temari.

_**Brandy The Boy Is Mine Lyrics Spoken: Brandy - Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
Monica - Um hum sure. You look kind of familiar.  
Brandy - Yeah you do too but umm I just wanted to know do you know somebody named you you know his name.  
Monica - Oh yeah definitely I know his name.  
Brandy - I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
Monica - Huh..no no he's mine.**_

_**::Chorus:: - You need to give it up Had about enough It's not hard to see The boy is mine I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine**_

_**Brandy - I think it's time we got this straight Let's sit and talk face to face There is no way you could mistake Him for your man - are you insane**_

_**Monica - You see I know that you may be Just a bit jealous of me But you're blind if you can't see That his love is all in me**_

_**Brandy - You see I tried to hesitate I didn't wanna say what he told me He said without me he couldn't make It through the day ain't that a shame**_

_**Monica - Maybe you misunderstood Cause I can't see how he could Wanna change something that's so good Because my love is all it took**_

_**::Chorus::**_

_**Monica - Must you do the things you do Keep on acting like a fool You need to know it's me not you The Boy Is Mine lyrics on if you didn't know it girl it's true**_

_**Brandy - I think that you should realize And try to understand why He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside**_

_**Monica - You can say what you wanna to say What we have you can't take From the truth you can't escape I can tell the real from the fake**_

_**Brandy - When will you get the picture You're the past, I'm the future Get away it's my time to shine And if you didn't know the boy is mine**_

_**::Chorus::**_

_**Monica - You can't destroy this love I found You're silly games I won't allow The boy is mine without a doubt You might as well throw in the towel**_

_**Brandy - What makes you think that he wants you When I'm the one that brought him to This special place in my heart Cause he was my love right from from the start**_

_**::Chorus::**_

_**Brandy - The boy is mine Monica - Not yours Brandy - But mine Monica - Not yours Brandy - But mine Monica - Not yours Brandy - But mine**_

_**I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine**_

The two girls walked off the stage laughing and Sakura walked on.She took a breath as the music started.

Sakura is singing to/about Ino

Saura locked eyes with Ino and began to sing.

_**Mi amor I'm not sure of the right words to say Maybe these simple words will do best to best explain What I feel in my heart What I feel more each day How to make you see How to let you know How to say, how to say, how I love you so With words you understand Words that get right through to your heart Here's the place to start**_

_**Chorus  
Tu amor, I will always be tigbp Tu amor, means the world to me Estarás siempre en mi corazón You're the one in my soul And I live for tu amor, tu amor.**_

_**Mi amor love you more with such look in your eyes Maybe these simple words will do best to best describe What I feel in my heart What I'll feel for all time Oh, How to make you see How to let you know How to say, how to say, how I need you so With words you understand Words that get right through to your soul Words that let you know**_

_**Chorus  
Tu amor, I will always be Tu Amor lyrics on amor, means the world to me Estarás siempre en mi corazón You're the one in my soul And I live for tu amor, tu amor.**_

_**You're the one that I need in my arms Believe me these words I say are words that come straight from my heart How do I make you believe Nothing else means as much as what you mean to me**_

_**Tu eres la unica en mi alma Tu eres el unico en mi alma Yo te quiero Yo te quiero Te adoro Te adoro Tus labios Tus labios Tus ojos Tus ojos Mi amor Mi amor**_

_**Chorus  
Tu amor, I will always be Tu amor, means the world to me Estarás siempre en mi corazón You're the one in my soul That I live for tu amor, tu amor.**_

When she walked off stage she went up to Ino,grabbed her arm and led her to the bathroom.

"Sakura what the-" Ino was cut off by the look in her best friends eyes.Sakura got closer and whisperd into her ear.

"I love you Ino." then she kissed her.Ino struggled for a moment then stopped and closed her blue eyes.

When Sakura let her go,Ino pulled her close and said,"I love you too." and kissed her back.

Crappy I know...


End file.
